Tales of Vanitas
by Kristen Verne
Summary: After KH3, Vanitas now has his own heart but, staying in Ven's heart gets old after a while. When he decides to go off and start his own life. He had no idea what to expect and what happened, he certainly wasn't prepared for. Rated T for certain content in later chapters (If under 13 read at your discretion).
1. Chapter 1: His Own Path

**This is a new story that takes place between KH3 and KH4. It'll tie into my KH4 story eventually.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Ryô, Alya, Vanette, and all other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: His Own Path**

* * *

"Vanitas… Vanitas!"

Deep in the recesses of Ventus's heart, the raven-haired man looked up as his light side appeared before him. Vanitas hadn't had a visit from him in a while. "What do you want, idiot?"

"Hello to you too!" Ventus was no longer his plucky teenage self, but now an equally cheerful adult. Vanitas seemingly had aged along with his counterpart, getting taller and more muscular. "How are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in your heart with no life and nothing to do. How do you think I'm doing?" Vanitas had stayed deep in Ven's heart not interfering or even observing the blonde's life. For some reason, he decided to give his light half some privacy.

Ven closed his eyes. "I told you, we have our own separate hearts with our own light and darkness. You can leave whenever you want."

"And get dirty looks and death threats from all your friends… I don't think so."

"Oh come on," Ventus looked at the other man sadly. "Ok… I didn't come here to argue. I want you to come out so I can show you something."

"If it's a stupid dog, I don't want to come." Vanitas scowled.

"It's not a go…" The blonde held out his hand and smiled warmly. "Just come and see."

"Fine… whatever…"

* * *

Vanitas blinked as he came into the realm of light. "Ok, I'm here, now what…?"

"Alright!" Ven stood beside him, a brilliant grin on his face.

"So, where's this surprise…?"

"Right here." Ventus turned around and picked up a squirming bundle. "Meet Ryô Sora Caelum, my son and… your godson."

The raven stared at his other self in shock, "My what!?"

"Naminé and I named you as his godfather. We thought it would be fitting." He handed the little infant to his darker half.

The other man held the baby, his heart clenching. Ventus had so much; he had a family, friends, people who cared for him… a real life. Vanitas just sat in the deepest part of his heart and did nothing. His eyes shuddered as he pushed back the emotions he tried so hard to hide, especially when little Ryô looked at him, blinking his blue eyes and smiling.

"Vanitas…"

"What!?" He put the child back in the blonde's arms and turned away. "I… I've decided to take you up on your offer…"

"You mean…?"

He nodded. "I'm going to start my own path on another world." Vanitas turned back to Ventus. "This is goodbye…"

"Alright then…" The blonde smiled. Ventus was happy; he knew his other half deserved his own life and now it was happening. "Be seeing ya then."

Vanitas shook Ven's hand. "Don't count on it, blondie…" He opened a dark corridor and left.

* * *

Vanitas traveled from world-to-world, trying to find somewhere he could start fresh. On some of the worlds he visited, he was mistaken as Sora and it ticked him off more than anything. One day, he took a knife to his hair and cut it much shorter, but it still spiked up and out.

Eventually, he found a small world where no one recognized him. He knew that certain Keyblade wielders came there often but they stayed in the city. There was a small clearing that he laid down to rest. Vanitas lay quiet for a while, the sun was setting and hunger gnawed at his gut; he hadn't eaten in days.

"Oh!" He looked up and saw a brown-eyed woman with blue hair that was so pale it was almost white. She stared at him in shock; a basket of bread lay at her feet, with a few loaves spilling out. "I'm so sorry, you startled me; I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry…" she hastily reached for the basket, gathering up the bread.

Vanitas sat up. "No harm done…" He picked up one loaf and placed it back in the basket. "What are you doing so far out of town?"

She smiled shyly. "I have a cottage not far from here." She looked him in the eyes. "My name is Alya, what's yours?"

"Vanitas."

"Vanitas…" she mused on the name for a moment. "What a strange name. No matter; what are you doing out here, may I ask?"

Taking a moment to glare at her for the comment about his name, he sighed. "I'm spending the night right here. That's all I need say."

"I'm sorry… I do let my mouth run too much sometimes." The woman covered her mouth slightly, face stained red with embarrassment.

The man only smirked, slightly. "Eh, it's fine."

"Um, Vanitas," Alya smiled, "I know this may seem a bit strange… I mean, we've only just met and all, but would you like to stay the night at my house. I have an extra sleeping mat. It's not much, but it's better than the hard ground."

Vanitas resisted the urge to chuckle at her awkwardness, "One question, Alya, is dinner included? I haven't eaten in days."

"Oh, of course! I don't have much, only bread and some soup cooking over the fire."

"Anything's better than nothing." He stood to his feet. "Lead the way."

* * *

It was a homely dwelling; a tiny house with only two rooms. The furniture was small and rough, and the only thing not made of old wood was the stone chimney and stove.

Vanitas sat in the rickety chair at the table as Alya dished him a small bowl of the soup that was hanging over the fire. Vanitas had to admit, the food wasn't bad. His host seemed very poor, so her soup consisted of only a few vegetables and a few bits of meat.

He watched as Alya pulled a large mat, stuffed with straw, from behind a door. "Here you are, Vanitas. Again, it's not much, but, as you said, 'it's better than nothing'. I have an extra feather pillow and a quilt you can use."

"Thanks…" he nodded.

* * *

Vanitas lay down on the mat; it actually wasn't too uncomfortable. "And where are you off to?" He turned his head as Alya stared at him. She was halfway out the front door with a bucket.

"I'm just going to get some water from the stream to boil for drinking water tomorrow. I don't usually have guests and I got a little distracted and forgot about it. It won't take me more than half-an-hour before I come back." She smiled slightly.

"Ok," Vanitas laid back down and closed his eyes. "I'll still be here when you get back; I have no plans to rob you or do anything of that sort."

She smiled wider. "Well then, goodnight, Vanitas…" With that, she left.

* * *

 **This is only the first chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 **Ephesians 6:18**

 ** _"Pray in the Spirit at all times and on every occasion. Stay alert and be persistent in your prayers for all believers everywhere."_**


	2. Chapter 2: Choice of Light

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

 **This is the chapter I was worried about younger kids reading.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Alya and other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Choice of Light**

* * *

Vanitas lay in the quiet house, alone. He wasn't asleep, but his mind roamed, trying to decide certain things.

The main thing on his mind was what he was to do now. He'd always done evil and walked in darkness but, he now had the choice to follow the way of light or darkness. He could do good and help others or go back to his old ways of causing pain.

For some reason, he didn't want to hurt Alya. It was possibly because she had opened up her home to him, when she didn't even know him.

His thoughts were interrupted as a scream echoed through the air. The man leapt to his feet and went and went quickly to the door; he opened it partially and looked out.

The full moon shone bright, illuminated the clearing before the small house and the scene which was taking place. Vanitas could easily see Alya and four burly men.

One man held the woman in his arms as she screamed for him to release her. The other men seemed to be taking off their belts and undoing their pants. Vanitas's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

The tallest and gruffest looking man approached Alya with a sick grin. "Oh come on, don't fight. All the others stopped fighting back a long time ago."

"NO! LET ME GO! HELP!"

"Go ahead, scream," The man reached out and grabbed the woman's dress, "No one's gonna help you… they never do." He pulled and ripped the top of her dress off.

As he reached to tear off the rest of her clothing, Vanitas knew he had to act. To his left hung a dark cloak; he threw the cloak over his shoulders and pulled up the hood before bursting out the door.

The men turned as he ran at them. In the moonlight, his golden eyes glowed, giving him a feral appearance. Vanitas launched dark fire at the man holding Alya, making him drop her. The others backed up as he stood guarding the woman, who knelt on the ground, covering her exposed chest with her arms.

"Wha… what are you!?"

"That is none of your concern," Vanitas growled savagely, "now why don't you get out of here. I really don't want to stain my host's perfect grass with four large red stains." The men stood there for a moment, looking between the woman they wanted to use and the man who stood before them, a dark fire now in his hand. It was only a moment later when they all turned-tail and fled into the woods.

Vanitas watched them go and then turned to Alya. She looked at him, still covering her upper body. "Th… thank you…"

Removing the hood, he nodded to her. "You're welcome…" He then removed the cloak and draped it over her. With that, the man walked back into the house and laid back down to sleep.

Alya drew with cloak about her and watched him go. She stood, smiling gratefully after him. No one had ever defended her from those men before. She made her way back inside, Vanitas lay on the pallet, eyes closed… had he fallen asleep already?

She pulled the cloak closer before speaking softly. "I don't know if you're awake or not, Vanitas, but, you've truly saved me. Every time they've come and… taken advantage of me, I died a little more on the inside. However, you saving me, gave me new hope and strength. So, truly, thank you…" With those words, she went into the other room and closed the door.

Vanitas opened his eyes and sat up. Was this how it felt to do good and help someone else? He could feel this strange joy inside; he, he liked it… it felt right… "What is happening to me?" He allowed a genuine smile to appear on his face, for the first time in his life.

Even though he traversed the darkness, he could still come into the light, and in the light, he would now stay.

* * *

 **That was a pretty intense chapter… short but intense.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **John 15:13**

 ** _"There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for one's friends."_**


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Alya © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Decision**

* * *

Vanitas awoke to the sweet smell of warm bread. His eyes roamed the small house until they saw Alya pulling a large loaf of bread away from the stone fireplace.

"Morning…"

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. You startled me."

"My bad…" he sat up. "Just asking, didn't you buy bread yesterday?"

"I did but, that was wheat bread. This is sourdough; I wanted to make it, to say thank you, for last night."

The man blinked; she made it for him. "Thank you… and, about last night, it was no problem. Those men were way out of line." He stood up. "Need any help?"

"No, I've got it." She set the bread on the table; there was butter set and ready, as were two glasses of buttermilk.

Vanitas sat at the table as Alya sat across from him. He had to admit, the bread was delicious and he even allowed a smile to appear on his face as he ate.

"Do you… like it?"

"It's delicious, Alya." He nodded.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Good. This is the first time I've made it in so long. I was afraid that it would turn out wrong. I only make it on special occasions, and I haven't had anything to celebrate in so long."

"Ok…" Vanitas stopped eating and looked at his host. "I heard what you said last night, and I have to ask, have they done that to you before?"

Alya gave a slow nod. "Every few nights, they come by. I'm usually all alone so all four of them will take advantage of me." Vanitas gave her a look of pity. "I try and fight back but, they're too strong."

"How long have they done this?"

She looked down. "Three years… I've never given up hope, hope that someday, I would be rescued from them."

Vanitas looked her in the eyes. "I'm glad I could help."

"I am thankful for your assistance as well," Her eyes filled with a slight fear. "However, I know they will be back. What you have done, will only make them angrier, and since you're not staying forever… I don't know what will happen to me when they return…"

Vanitas didn't know his actions would cause this woman more harm. Suddenly, before he really knew what he was saying, he asked. "Alya, would you like me to stay? I could protect you from them and anyone else who would harm you." His mind began racing… why had he said that? Part of him kept saying to take it back; protecting a helpless lady was beneath him. However, he ignored that part and focused on what he could do for Alya.

"What…?" She stared at him. "You would do that… for me?" Her eyes widened further as he slowly nodded. "And… what do you wish in return?"

"Place to sleep and food to eat…"

Alya shied away from him. "Really? That's all you want?"

"You don't believe me?" He crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry…" she lowered her gaze. "it's just… many other have offered the same to me and to others in the same situation, and every time, they want us to give what those other men take from us."

Vanitas's gaze softened as he looked at her. "I don't want to do that. I came out here to start over and make a new life. I've hurt people for most of my life, and I want to do something else that doesn't cause pain. Last night was the first time I'd ever protected anyone. It was the first time I'd felt the joy of doing something right."

"You hurt people…?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He looked at Alya. "I don't understand why I feel like I should stay here and defend you. I just…"

The woman averted her gaze. "Well, has anyone ever shown you kindness?"

"Just one idiot but… well… not really…"

She smiled a little bit. "That could be why…"

The man closed his eyes. "If you don't want a person, who's trying to start over after a horrible and dark existence, to guard you… I'll leave." He stood up and turned his back on her.

"No!" She stood up. "I mean… please, don't go. I want you to stay. No matter what you've done in the past, you're trying to start over. You've already begun by saving me; who am I to stop you from doing great things in your new life? I'm willing to let you change here and start over here." Her face became a little bit crimson.

"I see…" Vanitas wouldn't say it aloud but, he was happy she wanted him to stay though, he didn't really understand why.

"Well," Alya smiled a little bit. "If you're to remain here, we might want to get you something a little less unusual to wear." A light giggle escaped her lips.

The man looked down at his clothing; it was the same suit he'd always worn, except it had grown to fit the size he was now. "I guess… I just don't have any munny."

"That's no problem! The seamstress in the town owes me a favor!" She grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

Vanitas allowed a smile to slip out as she pulled him out the door.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Psalms 23:6**

 ** _"Surely your goodness and unfailing love will pursue me all the days of my life, and I will live in the house of the Lord forever."_**


	4. Chapter 4: Town

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter! This one will reveal exactly what world Vanitas is on.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **All my OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Town**

* * *

Vanitas wrapped himself in a black cloak to conceal his strange clothing as he and his female companion walked through the trees.

Alya lived far out of town and deep in the woods. There was no road, only a beaten path where she had walked nearly every day.

He pulled the cloak closer about himself as they came out of the woods and to the road. He didn't want that to give him away; there was a chance of meeting the two Keybearers Terra and Aqua in town since Terra's parents and sister lived there.

"Vanitas…" Alya's sweet voice cut into his thoughts. "I've been wondering, what is your full name?"

The man looked over at her, thinking of the fake name he made up for himself. "Vanitas Clayton Ater. What about yours?"

"Alya Diane Fein…" her smiled faded slightly.

"What is it?"

She didn't speak until the came to a point in the road where a stone pathway intersected with it. There, she stopped. "Just some bad memories…"

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

Alya looked downward, her eyes beginning to water, slightly. "It's just… my mother's name was Diane… and she… she's been gone for years." Her eyes traveled down that side road to a menacing stone building. "That place is called the Slave House; the name says it all… when I was thirteen, my mother was taken there. Going there means that you are either sold into slavery or worked to death."

"Your mother was taken there?" Vanitas gave her a look of pity.

"My father went after her and he never returned." Her eyes closed as a tear slipped out. "I've been on my own since then, avoiding the slavers so as to not be taken."

She jumped a little as Vanitas slipped his hand into hers. "Hey… I said I would protect you right… so, that means from them as well. They won't take you, not while I'm here…"

Her face became red. "Thank you, Vanitas…"

* * *

As they two came into the town, they could see the royal palace, mostly concealed by rocky clefts. The town was organized so the richer the people, the closer they lived to the palace; in the middle of town stood the market. Vanitas avoided the richer part of town, to make sure that they didn't run into Terra and Aqua. The town was peaceful and small groups of people bustled about the market streets in the crisp autumn air.

Alya led Vanitas into a small shop, where a blonde woman sat. She looked up as they came in. "Oh! Alya! It's good to see you!"

"Hello to you too, Jana."

Jana's green eyes then came to rest on Vanitas. "Who is this?"

The man bowed his head, slightly. "My name is Vanitas…"

"Vanitas… well…" She turned her attention back to Alya. "So, how may I help you?"

The blue-haired woman looked at her dark companion. "You owe me a favor, Jana, and I'm claiming it. My friend needs some new clothes."

"I see…" Jana stood up. "Move the cape, please." Vanitas took it off, revealing his suit. The woman walked around him a few times, looking him over. "I think I have just the thing?"

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, slightly. "It better be dark colored…"

"Ok Mr. Gloom," she brought out a pair of dark blue pants; hand them to him, she held up her hand. "Wait here." Running behind her counter, she grabbed a dark-red shirt. "My husband's a cobbler and I have some boots here that should work." She grabbed a pair of black ones. "Try these on."

The man took the clothes and went behind a curtain to change. Jana walked over to Alya and whispered. "Who is this man?"

"He's a stranger I met yesterday. I offered to let him stay in my home since he had nowhere to go. You won't believe it… he rescued me from the soldiers last night and he's offered to stay and protect me!"

Her friend looked concerned. "Alya, you know what those men usually want…"

"He doesn't. He only wants a place to stay."

"How do you know he isn't lying," Jana narrowed her eyes.

Alya wrung her hands. "It's… complicated…"

"The pants and boots fit fine." Vanitas said as he came out from behind the curtain. Both women couldn't help but blush; he wore the pants and boots however, he was shirtless. He was very muscular and looked rather handsome. "What do you think…?"

"I…It looks good…" Alya covered her, slightly, red cheek. "Why don't you try on the shirt as well?"

The man nodded and pulled the red shirt over his head; it was sleeveless and the neckline cut down to reveal part of his chest. "How does it look?"

"Wonderful!" Jana grinned before whispering to the other woman. "I want one…"

Alya shook her head. "Come on, Vanitas." She handed him the black cloak, which he draped over his shoulders. "We should get back home before it gets too hot."

"It's autumn! It doesn't get that hot!" Jana protested.

However, Vanitas and Alya were already out the door. The man smiled at his companion. "That was kind of cold, Alya."

"She was going to try and get your attention… we would've been there for hours."

Her dark-clad companion smirked. "Wow…" He froze as he stared down the crowded street; throwing the hood up, he turned around.

"What is it?"

"See that man with the brown hair and the woman with blue hair…? They're old enemies of mine, back when I did evil… Is there another road out of here?"

She shook her head. "But, there is another way to reach the main road, by going around the back of the shops." Vanitas dashed through an alley and was gone.

Alya looked at the two people her friend was hiding from; they looked nice enough. She quickly noticed the little girl holding the man's hand. Now, she understood. If those two had seen Vanitas, and they really were old enemies, they might think he was after their daughter. They might have attacked him… now she understood why he ran.

* * *

Vanitas looked up as his friend came out of the town. Alya looked slightly concerned. "Who were those people…?"

"Their names are Terra and Aqua. They're two heroes… revered and loved by all. While I have to slink in the shadows…" The woman could hear the bite in his voice.

She touched his arm, lightly. "Can we just go home?"

"Sure," he gave her a small nod as they began the trek towards the small cottage in the woods.

* * *

 **These chapters are short, I know.**

 **Now you know, he lives on Hazy Hamlet, Terra and Aqua's homeworld.**

 **I'm just slowing the story down by making the chapters shorter.**

 **The next one will be a little longer.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Deuteronomy 31:6**

 ** _"So be strong and courageous! Do not be afraid and do not panic before them. For the Lord your God will personally go ahead of you. He will neither fail you nor abandon you."_**


	5. Chapter 5: Desperation

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Alya and other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Desperation**

* * *

Two months had passed since Vanitas came to live with Alya and they had been the best two months of his life. Before the winter snow set in, he built a small room attached to the cottage, for his own room. He also spent his days assisting a nearby farmer, in order to make some money so he, and Alya could eat. The strangest thing was, that he had grown rather fond of Alya. The kind-hearted woman, never ceased to soften his hard heart.

Alya couldn't even describe all Vanitas did for her. He chased off the men who did her harm and now they never came around anymore for fear that Vanitas would kill them. She'd always felt alone and vulnerable, until now. She had her defender and friend, Vanitas; he was handsome, and, though he was a dangerous opponent in battle, he treated her gently and with genuine kindness.

They'd become friends but, now, something more than friendship was beginning to form between them.

* * *

During the winter months, there came a few days where the temperature was strangely warm and much of the snow melted. Vanitas went to help the farmer, as per usual, which lay on the other side of town.

Alya, for her own safety, remained in the house when he was out. So, she stood by the fire, stirring a pot of rabbit stew for when Vanitas came home. She jumped as a knock sounded on the door. "I'm coming, Vanitas!" She moved to the door and threw it open. However, it was not her dear Vanitas who stood there. The man before her was not her dark guardian, nor were the men behind him.

"Hello there, missy." The leader smiled. "I'm going to guess that the man of the house isn't here."

"Well he's…" Alya tried to close the door but, the man grabbed her and pulled her outside.

"Good…" He pinned the woman against the outside wall and gripped her chin. "Oh, she's a pretty one. She'll sell for quite a lot. Bring up some rope and a gag!"

Alya struggled against the men; they were the same slavers who took her mother and father. She fought back as they tied her hands and put a gag over her mouth. Pulling away just enough to get her mouth free, she screamed. "VANITAS! HELP ME!"

* * *

Vanitas came back to the cottage; he smiled happily for the farmer was very generous with his pay today. He would be able to buy meat and vegetables for a week, maybe he could even get Alya a new pair of shoes, since hers were so worn. His smile faded as he came to the door; something wasn't right…

"Alya?" Opening the door, he looked inside. The stew hung over the fire, nearly boiling over; he pulled it from over the flames. Something was definitely not right; Alya never left the cottage when Vanitas wasn't there.

"Alya!?" Vanitas dashed outside; with most of the snow melted, he checked under the trees where snow still lay and footprints could easily be seen.

On the path towards the village, he found five sets of tracks, too big to be Alya's but, they were his only clue. Following them as they led him closer, and closer to the main road.

"Mr. Ater!" An elderly voice called out to him.

It was the local woodsman, Larrian Trondler. "Sorry, Larrian, I can't talk! I've got to find Alya!"

"I know where she is!" The old man hobbled forward on his crutch. "If I wasn't crippled, I would've saved her myself! She was carried away be slavers!"

"What!" How long ago!?"

"Not too long," the old man exclaimed. "If you hurry, you might catch them before they reach the Slave House!"

Without a word, the young man tore through the woods, towards the road. He pushed himself to go faster, to save Alya.

Vanitas broke through the trees and onto the road; his pace quickened as he shoved people out of the way. As he came to the small road that led to the Slave House, he could feel his heart pounding… however, that one part of him still questioned what he was doing. Why was he doing so much for one ordinary girl…?

Coming down the road, Vanitas saw a man shoving a figure, dressed like his dear Alya, through the door of the Slave House. She was gone…

"No…" The man gasped; he stared at the high barred walls and cold stone building. Part of him wanted to leave her.

He had a house, a job, a life, but… there was Alya. He couldn't lose her, for she was the only thing he had worth living for. As cliché as it sounded, she was his light.

No matter what, he was going to save her. Now, how to rescue her? Getting inside would be no issue for him but, there was no way to get Alya out without putting her very life at risk. He couldn't just barge in, they would kill every person they held prisoner and, if he wasn't fast enough, Alya would die. To use a dark corridor would get him in but, he couldn't get her out that way without her turning into a Heartless. Since he was poor, and they wouldn't even let him inside, he couldn't go in and buy her back. Sending in the Unversed would work, if these were just kidnappers. These slavers had a policy, that they would kill everyone they held prisoner, if there should be an attack; he didn't know what order they would do it in or anything else, so Alya would still be at risk. Even if he succeeded in getting her out, he hadn't paid for her so, the government would consider her the slaver's property... they would come back and say she lawfully belonged to them. It would just cause more trouble and Alya could get hurt if they came back to take her by force. He couldn't do anything without putting her life in jeopardy, even by a little bit.

He had to find a way! However, the one thing that came to mind, he did not like but, it was his only option… He just had to figure out how to get him to help.

Vanitas looked back at the Slave House; before he worried about that, he had to make sure Alya was safe. Closing his eyes, a dark aura covered him and dark shapes leapt out, becoming small blue creatures with beady red eyes. The Flood Unversed looked up at their master, awaiting his orders.

"Find Alya and keep her safe." The Floods skittered off towards the stone building, while their master went towards town.

* * *

Helpless… Alya hoped to never feel that way again but, here she was, locked in a cage, waiting to be sold to some wealthy person to serve or be used at their pleasure.

She wept as her thoughts turned to Vanitas. Would she ever see him again? That man, who decided to stay with, defend, and even provide for her.

As the tears ran down her cheeks, her ears picked up a small noise nearby. Dark shapes moved in the shadows, near the bars of her cage. At first, she thought they were rats. However, upon closer inspection, she could see that they were small blue creatures. One came through the bars and nuzzled her leg; somehow, their presence reminded her of Vanitas and that gave her some peace.

* * *

Vanitas knew Terra and Aqua were in town; he'd seen them earlier, on his way to the farm. Now, how to get their attention…?

Standing in the shadows, near the home of Terra's parents, he saw their daughter, Glacies playing outside with her cousin, Anthony. Normally she would be in danger but, since her family was wealthy, no men or slavers even attempted to mess with her.

With a wave of his hand, a Flood appeared and scampered towards the children, while Vanitas himself drew back to a position further from the house.

"What's that?" Anthony pointed at the small blue creature nearby.

Glacies jumped to her feet, grabbing a wooden sword. "Dats an Unve'sed! I go' it!" She ran after it as the Flood retreated.

"Glace!"

The three-year old chased the monster through the streets. As she came around a corner, into an alley, the Unversed ran behind the legs of a dark-haired, dark-clothed man. "Hello, Glacies… it's so nice to finally make your acquaintance…"

* * *

 **I was going to combine this chapter and the one after it but, looking at where this one ended, I had to leave it like this.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Psalm 119:45**

 ** _"I will walk in freedom, for I have devoted myself to your commandments."_**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

**Isn't this perfect! A rescue chapter on the 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **All my OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rescue**

* * *

Terra and Aqua tore through the streets; when Anthony told them that Glacies went after an Unversed, they jumped into action.

Aqua grew more worried by the second. "Oh Terra, do you think…?"

"No… don't think like that!" He assured her. "She's fine." His eyes spotted a Scrapper Unversed down an alley. "This way!"

The two ran down the alley and came around a corner. The scrapper ran to a man with black hair and golden eyes. "It can't be…"

"Vanitas!"

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout." The man said coolly.

"Where is she!?" Aqua cried out. "What have you done with Glacies?"

"Mommy?"

The two parents gasped; Glacies jumped off a crate to their right. She held a little pastry in her hand with the cream smeared all over her mouth. "Glace!" Aqua scooped the child into her arms.

Terra turned back to Vanitas. "What the heck!? Why did you kidnap our daughter?"

"Ok, first thing: technically, I didn't kidnap her… I borrowed her. She came to me, I haven't hurt her, I'm not holding her prisoner, and I gave her a pastry, for goodness sake! What kind of kidnapper does that?"

"Fine…" Terra sighed. "So why did you 'borrow' her?"

"I needed to get your attention." Terra raised an eyebrow. Vanitas scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Look… I didn't want to come to you for anything. I didn't even want you to know I was here but, I… I need your help…"

The Keyblade Master paused. Vanitas was laying down his pride to ask for help? Something must be wrong… "Aqua, take Glacies back to my parent's house; I'll handle this."

"Ok, if you need my help just…"

"He won't," the dark Keybearer cut in. "This is something only he can help me with. Come on, Terra, I'll explain what's going on."

* * *

"You're not serious!" Terra growled. "I'm not going in there and buying someone for you. I'm not going to buy a slave… period!"

"That's not what I meant…." Vanitas hung his head. He tried asking without fully explaining, in order to keep his pride intact, but, it came across the wrong way. "I don't want you to buy a slave for me I… I want you to rescue someone…. Someone… important to me…"

"What?"

The man closed his eyes. "The person I'm staying with, a woman named Alya, was kidnapped by the slavers. I can't think of a way to get her out without endangering her. I would be willing to repay y…"

"Don't worry." Terra smiled. Vanitas would have never done something like this if it wasn't really important; he cared about his pride too much. "I'll help. Tell me, what does she look like?"

"Brown eyes and very light blue hair."

The Keyblade Master nodded. "I'll meet you by the forest entrance when I have her with me." As Vanitas turned to leave, Terra placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'll get her back. Don't worry." The man didn't reply, but just pulled away.

* * *

"Mr. Petra, it is an honor." The guard at the gates bowed.

Terra nodded however, his stomach wrenched within him. The Slave House made him sick. The only other time he'd been there was when the king gave him and his wife a tour of the kingdom. The place horrified him. However, as a Keyblade Master, he had to follow the 'don't meddle in the affairs of other worlds' to the letter. He couldn't do anything to change it, save support the rebellion.

As he entered the building, he tried not to throw up or show his anger at what he saw. People lay in cages, all sickly and pale.

"Ah! Young Mr. Petra!" The leader of the slave market, Markis, approached. "How may I help you?"

"I heard you have a woman with very light blue hair."

Markis grinned. "Of course! I will have her brought here."

"How much?"

"For a wielder of a Keyblade, no charge." The man motioned to his followers. "I will warn you, she's a feisty one."

Terra didn't respond. He watched as two men pulled a woman, just as Vanitas described towards him. He approached the woman who struggled to get away from her captors; he leaned forward and whispered, "Vanitas sent me…"

She stopped fighting and looked up at him. Alya had to keep herself from gasping aloud. The man before her was one of the two heroes that her Vanitas avoided. What was he doing here? Did Vanitas really send him to get her?

Terra nodded to Markis. "We'll be going now…" He took Alya by her wrist and led her out of the Slave House. Being so wealthy made things much easier for him and he was glad to spend as little time as possible in that horrible place. Taking one last look at that horrific building he sighed… one day, one day he would set this all to right.

As soon as the two came out of the gates Alya looked at the man. "T… thank you… but, who are you?"

"My name is Terra; I'm a Keyblade Master. Vanitas asked me to come and get you out, to make sure you got out safely." He smiled. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about him."

Alya stiffened. "Why, because he used to be your enemy? He has been nothing but kind to be and has protected and provided for me. He sent you in here to save me, because he cares."

"Calm down…" Terra chuckled. She sure was protective of Vanitas. "I just wanted to ask how you did it. How did you change him? The Vanitas I knew was cruel, heartless, sadistic, and cared only about himself. How did you do it?"

"A little kindness and acceptance can go a long way." She said with a small smile.

"Can't argue with that." He nodded. "Now, let's get you back to him."

* * *

"Vanitas! Vanitas!" Terra and Alya stood at the edge of the forest however, there was no sign of the dark Keybearer.

"Let me try," Alya stepped forward, barely raising her voice. "Vanitas, I'm here."

"Alya…" Vanitas stepped out of the tree cover.

"Vanitas!" The woman ran to him, throwing her arms about his neck. The man embraced her back, holding her as if to never let go. "Oh, I thought I would never see you again."

The Keybearer tightened his embrace. "I'm so glad you're safe. Did they hurt you or do anything else?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks to you and Terra."

Vanitas looked up at his fellow Keyblade wielder, not speaking or even nodding in thanks. However, Terra didn't need a thank you. The look in his eyes, the joy in the place of the normal darkness; that was enough for Terra.

As he turned to leave, Vanitas spoke. "Hey, Terra! Not a word about this, to anyone! Especially Ventus!"

"You have my word on that."

* * *

Alya sat, mending her dress, by the fire while Vanitas sat, poking the burning embers with a stick. "Alya, you remember those blue creatures you said you saw?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to have them patrol around the house to make sure that what happened today never happens again."

She nodded. "Vanitas… I have a question. Terra told me you used to be cruel, heartless, sadistic, and cared all about yourself. If that's true, why did you do what you did for me today? I know you care about your pride more than anything, so why did you lay that down and ask your enemies to help?"

The man stopped and looked into the fire. "I guess, I just felt like it… well, honestly, I… I do care for you. I know that I could not have changed on my own; you were the only thing that really changed me. I really don't know what I'd do without you. As corny as it may sound, you are… my light…"

Alya stared at him, mouth agape. "Vanitas… I…"

"Actually, just forget I said anything…" He stood up to go to his room.

"Wait!" The woman stood up and grabbed his hand. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before." She gave a little smile. "It's kind of funny… Before you came, I had no hope at all. I hated how my life went and I wanted it to end. I planned on drowning myself in the river until, you came. I don't know what I'd do without you…" She reached up and cupped the side of his face. "In truth, you became my light."

Vanitas gave a small smile before placing his hand over hers. "I guess we're stuck with each other then."

"Is that really a bad thing…?"

"No… no it isn't…"

* * *

 **Dawww!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **1 John 4:9**

 ** _"God showed how much he loved us by sending his one and only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him."_**


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling

**I've had the worst writer's block ever!**

 **The only reason I'm posting this is because I already had this story finished on paper.**

 **Other than that, I can't seem to be able to write anything at all and it's driving me crazy.**

 **So, I just posted one of these. It may be short but the next chapter will be much, much longer.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **All my OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Feeling**

* * *

Months went by since the incident with the slavers and the one year anniversary of Vanitas meeting Alya came and went like any other day. The snow melted and gave way to rain, and it rained for most of the spring, summer, and into autumn.

On this rare day of clear skies, Vanitas sat on the roof, repairing all the leaks that sprung up during the rainy, stormy season.

"Vanitas!" He looked down to see Alya, holding a basket of vegetables and fruit. She just came back from town; before the slavers, she would have gone alone but, now he sent, what he and Alya called, 'guard dogs' with her as protection. "How many leaks were there?"

"Quite a few but, I'm on the very last one. Did you run into any trouble?"

She shook her head. "Our little 'guard dogs' did a wonderful job." The woman knelt down and held out a hand; a Flood Unversed, make that seven of them, appeared around her. "You always do such a great job protecting me, little ones. Thank you." Alya began petting the creatures as if they were small dogs, and the Floods loved it. They climbed over one another so she would pet them first; one even clambered onto her shoulder.

Not long ago, Vanitas saw the Unversed as mindless creatures that only followed his orders. However, Alya showed him different. Each Unversed embodied a different emotion and, therefore, acted differently in some way or another; however, they all adored Alya and always came to get petted when she came home.

The man looked down and chuckled as twelve more Floods appeared around her and began jumping up on her for attention. "All right! All right, little ones! One at a time!" They all piled on Alya, knocking her over.

Vanitas laughed so hard, he nearly fell off the roof. "Now that's funny!"

"I take it, that this is your doing?"

"No!" He smirked as he climbed off the roof. "That's all them. You've domesticated my vicious monsters and turned them into pets." The dark Keyblade wielder stood by watching and laughing the entire time.

Alya sat up amidst the Unversed. "Hey!" The little monsters stopped and looked at her; she pointed at Vanitas. "Get him!"

"What!?"

The Floods ran full speed at the man, with twenty more appearing, to join the charge. They jumped onto their master, knocking him off his feet as they swarmed over him.

It was Alya's turn to laugh. "Oh, you look so funny!"

"Oh, really?" Vanitas reached up and grabbed the woman's arm, dragging her down to him. The two laughed heartily as the Floods climbed over them.

Eventually, the Floods grew tired of the game and vanished, leaving the two people lying on the ground. Both Vanitas and Alya's faces turned a deep crimson. Somewhere, amidst the chaos with the Unversed, Alya ended up on top of Vanitas.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" She quickly got off him, eyes fixed on the ground. "I di-didn't mean…"

"I-it's fine" Vanitas stood up and helped Alya to her feet. "You know, I should probably finish the roof repairs…"

"And I should go put up the vegetables I bought…" She picked up her basket and went inside, closing the door behind her. Leaning against the door, Alya put a hand on her heart; it pounded so hard it felt like it was trying to come out of her chest. "Wha-what is this…?"

* * *

Vanitas climbed back on the roof, laying down against the warm wooden slats. His cold heart felt so, in lack of a better word, warm. A single Flood appeared beside him, cocking its little head at its master's strange behavior.

The man reached over and patted its head. "I don't know what's going on with me. Why do I feel this way…?

* * *

 **Yes, very short but, it's just until I can get another KH4 chapter going.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Psalm 145:18**

 ** _"The Lord is close to all who call on him, yes, to all who call on him in truth."_**


	8. Chapter 8: Trip to Answers

**You guys ready for this!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **All my OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Trip to Answers**

* * *

Alya couldn't stop thinking about ending up on top of Vanitas, even though a month had passed since then.

Winter was coming fast and Alya wanted to do something before it set in. Maybe, it would destroy the awkwardness between her and Vanitas.

"Vanitas…" she looked up at him from across the dinner table.

"Yes…"

"I was wondering," her eyes drifted downwards, "You know, there's this mountain village that's supposed to be very beautiful this time of year. I-I've always wanted to go and, I thought it would be fun for both of us."

Vanitas ate a spoonful of stew before replying. "Well, sounds like fun to me. How long will it take?"

"About five days: a day-and-a-half to get there, a full day to enjoy, and a day-and-a-half to come home."

Vanitas took another bite before nodding. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Hoisting the large pack onto his back, the man smiled at his companion. "Stop fussing with your dress; you look lovely."

"Oh… thank you…" She looked at his heavy load and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry something? That looks heavy."

"Alya," Vanitas chuckled. "I'm fine, really. It's not that heavy; all we have in there is food, clothes, and blankets."

The two left the cottage and headed towards the mountain pass. The climb was tricky but, Vanitas helped his companion along.

* * *

As the day came to a close, Vanitas spotted a small cave behind a cascading waterfall.

Sending out Unversed to guard the entrance, the two ate a small supper of fruits, bread, and dried meat.

Vanitas sat against the back wall, watching the water pour down past the side with no wall. His eyes moved to Alya who lay with her head resting in his lap. The moonlight, filtering through the falling water, reflected off her hair, giving her face a magical glow. She looked like an angel.

The man gently petted her hair before leaning back against the cool, moist, cave wall, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

About high noon, the next day, the pair reached the village. It was indeed beautiful; the village lay on one side of a small lake and trees, with leaves of gold, orange, and red, lay everywhere. The lake sad nestled between two mountains, their peaks glittering with snow.

"Oh, Vanitas! Isn't it just lovely!?"

He crossed his arms. "Yes, it is." The two made their way into the village; Alya stared with child-like wonder at everything, while her dark-clad companion went up to the first street vendor he saw. "Excuse me, where is the cheapest inn here?"

"Oh righ' down 'der by de' tavern. It's called de' Twin Peak Lake Inn."

"Thanks…" Vanitas grabbed his friend's hand and led her to the inn.

* * *

They spent the entire afternoon exploring the town, seeing what they could do the next day. As the sun began to set, they went the tavern for supper.

It was a rowdy place however, there was good food, good food, good music, and dancing. As the night fell, Alya pulled Vanitas from his seat and onto the dance floor. Since no one here knew them, the, usually reserved, man allowed himself one dance.

"Wasn't that fun!?" Alya skipped, like a schoolgirl, back to the inn.

"I'll admit," the man smiled at her behavior, "I did enjoy it." He unlocked the room. "I'll sleep on the floor; you can have the bed."

"But Vanitas…"

He held up a hand to stay her. "I've made up my mind and you know how stubborn I am"

She laughed. "Indeed I do!"

* * *

A cry of anguish pulled Vanitas from sleep; he summoned his Keyblade, ready to strike down anyone who tried to hurt Alya. However, no one who there, no one but himself and Alya. The woman tossed in the bed, fighting off unseen enemies.

He'd seen this before; his companion had nightmares quite often, but this one seemed pretty bad. He'd only found one way to calm her during these moments.

Getting off the floor, Vanitas sat on the bed, holding her hands in his own. She tried to pull away, but the man held on, shushing the woman. Eventually, she calmed down; he leaned against the headboard and held Alya's hand. His eyes closed and sleep took him.

Minutes later, Alya jumped into wakefulness with a squeak of fright. She immediately paused as she felt a hand enclosing her own; a blush passed over her features as the realization that Vanitas held it. The woman moved closer to her friend and snuggled against his arms as sleep overcame her once more.

* * *

The next morning, neither of them spoke of what transpired; they awoke, ate, and set out.

After scouting activities and planning it all the day before, everything went smoothly. From the horseback riding around the lake, picnic lunch on the docks, a play at the amphitheater, to dinner at the tavern, the day was wonderful. To top it all off, Vanitas rented a boat and took Alya to the middle of the lake, after the sun set.

"What are we doing?" Alya asked.

"I heard there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I thought the best seats in the house would be out here."

She looked around and gasped. "Look! I can see it! You did pick the best spot!" There were dozens of shooting stars overhead.

Alya and Vanitas watched as the small streaks of light fell through the heavens. The man tensed as his companion took his hand and leaned on his shoulder. A minute later, by the sound of her gentle breathing, Vanitas guessed she'd fallen asleep.

He stroked her soft hair with a kind smile. "Why do you care so much about me? I've done horrible things to innocent people. I've destroyed lives. I'm an evil person with a dark heart… I don't deserve all the second chance, the acceptance, and the kindness you've given me. I…"

"You say you don't deserve it, but I beg to differ." He started at her sweet voice. The woman sat up and locked eyes with the man. "You may have done bad things in the past, but that's not who you are now. All you've been to me is kind and gentle. I could never ask for a better friend."

"Alya, you always try to find the best in me, but you don't know who I was or what I di…"

"Oh just stop it!" Alya yelled. This made Vanitas draw back; he'd never seen her angry before. "I don't care who you used to be! I only care about who you are now! You're dark, you're moody, you're stubborn, you're protective, you're short-tempered, you're protective, and you're powerful. That's the man you are! That's the man I fell in love with!' Her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

Vanitas stared at her, mouth agape. "W-what did you say?"

"I-I'm sorry…" she pulled away but, the man grabbed her hand.

"Say that again… please…"

Alya bit her lip and looked downward. "I-I'm in love with you…" In a moment's decision, the woman leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Vanitas's cheek. Her companion pulled back in shock. "I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…"

She quickly turned her face away, but a hand came over and pulled her face back towards Vanitas. The dark Keybearer pulled her face to his and their lips met. Neither pulled back for a long moment; when Vanitas finally pulled back, he closed his eyes and smiled…

"I love you too…"

* * *

 **That just happened!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **1 Corinthians 13:4-8**

 ** _"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."_**


	9. Chapter 9: Commitment

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated anything lately.**

 **Writer's block and work have had me swamped.**

 **Also, the next KH4 chapter I have is super long and since I'm working 40 hours this week, driving 3 hours for a trip, and then leaving for college all in two weeks, I have like ZERO time for writing.**

 **Again, since I have this story prewritten on paper, I thought I would update it.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **All my OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Commitment**

* * *

Vanitas hated pity, unless it came from Alya, but he needed some now. Terra's father was high ranking official… he could do what Vanitas needed. Maybe, just maybe, he'd d pot cheap or for free…

The man went to the Petra's large house and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman with dark brown hair; her eyes widened. "It's you!"

"Huh?"

"Terra said you might come by one day." She held out a hand. "My name is Tamara; I am Terra's mother. Is there something you need?"

He nodded. "I need to speak to your ex-husband about some business."

"Come right in." Tamara smiled. "Drusilla! We have a guest!"

Terra's step-mother came into view. "Oh this must be Vanitas."

"He's here to speak to Archer."

"All right, follow me." Drusilla led him up a large staircase. "My husband's in his study right now. She came to a heavy wooden door and knocked. "Archer, dear, Terra's friend, Vanitas, is here!"

"Send him in."

Vanitas looked at the woman. "Thanks… oh, and by the way, Terra and I are NOT friends." With that, he entered the study.

Archer looked up at the young man and stood. "Ah, Vanitas. It's an honor to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…" The two men sat down.

Archer smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Mr. Petra, what I'm going to ask you must remain secret, especially from Terra and Aqua."

"I understand," Archer nodded. "So, what is this secret?"

Vanitas sighed. "Well, I and a woman named Alya want to… we want to get married. I was wondering if you would perform it."

"Oh!" the older man smiled. "I see. I would gladly do that, however, you need two witnesses to make it legal; I guess my wife and Tamara could supply that if you wish. They'll keep your secret as well."

Vanitas gave a nod. "There's only one problem… I'm broke. I don't want you giving it to me; I don't like pity. I'll work to pay it off."

Archer stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "I might be able to help you a bit more. You see, I am in need of an assistant. Do you have a steady job?" Vanitas shook his head. "I will hire you and the first four days you work will be to pay for my services. After that, I will pay you 2000 munny every hour."

The young man's jaw dropped. "Th-that's way too much!"

"That's the minimum wage for an official's assistant."

"I really don't need much."

"You may need it one day," Archer sighed. "So, what if I created you an account in the bank, so you can keep the munny you don't need secure."

"Well," the Keybearer scratched the back of his head. "It makes sense… I'll do it, on two conditions. When Terra and Aqua are here, I don't work; I want to avoid them at all costs. Also, they cannot know I work for you."

"I see… I agree to your terms. So, Vanitas, when do you want your marriage to take place and when do you want to being working?"

Vanitas gave a small smile. "What day are you available? I'll come to work a week after I'm married."

"Ok then," Archer stood and shook hands with the dark Keybearer. "I will see you and your bride tomorrow morning, any point before midday."

"Thank you…"

* * *

Alya clasped her soon-to-be husband's arm as they entered the large house. Tamara led them to the study. "So, you're Alya. You're very lovely."

"Th-thank you." The poor woman pulled closer to Vanitas.

As the three entered the study, Archer and Drusilla awaited them. "Hello."

"You must be Alya." Archer smiled.

She nodded. "Yes…"

"Are you all set, Archer?" Vanitas asked as they walked to Archer's desk.

"Yes," the man picked up a large book and laid a parchment on the table. "Do you want to go through the pleasantries?" The couple shook their heads. "All right… by forming this marriage commitment, do you, Vanitas, hereby swear to protect, provide, and care for your wife, no matter what circumstances life may give you, for as long as you live?"

"I do."

The official smiled and turned to Alya. "By forming this marriage commitment, do you, Alya, hereby swear to support, provide, and care for your husband, no matter what circumstances life may give you, as long as you live?"

"I-I do…"

Archer drew out a certificate and laid it before them. "Sign your names her to legalize that you, before me and these two witnesses, have come together." Vanitas picked up the pen and signed before handing Alya the pen. After, she too, signed her name, Drusilla and Tamara signed on the witness lines and Archer signed on the officiator's line. Then, he smiled warmly at the couple. "By the power invested in me by, his Lordship, King Cardor, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The Keybearer put an arm around his wife's waist, and the other behind her head as he pulled her into a kiss. As they came apart, their foreheads touched. "How does it feel to be Alya Diane Fein Ater?"

"I feel like the luckiest woman in all the world…"

* * *

 **Short but sweet.**

 **There are only two chapters left in this story.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Genesis 2:22-24**

 ** _"Then the Lord God made a woman from the rib he had taken out of the man, and he brought her to the man. The man said, 'This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called 'woman,' for she was taken out of man.' For this reason a man will leave his father and mother to be united to his wife, and they will become one flesh."_**


	10. Chapter 10: Vanette

**There's only one more chapter after this!**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Kingdom hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Alya, Vanette, Henry, and Abigail © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Vanette**

* * *

Five long, wonderful years passed for Vanitas and Alya. Sure, there were some hard moments with blizzards, uprisings, and all other manner of troubles. The soldiers and slavers left them alone, for the most part; there would be days when the Unversed would chase off someone who came to do them harm.

Vanitas had never been happier in his whole life. He had a wonderful job, a beautiful caring wife, and a peaceful life. As the years passed, however, he longed for something else; he longed to be a father…

However, he knew she wasn't ready to have children. When the soldiers used to take advantage of her, she had given birth to two children, but they were taken from her by the soldiers and killed. Alya didn't want to have a child because, if she were to lose it, she didn't think she could handle it emotionally, or even physically.

However, she told him she would try one more time, for Vanitas.

* * *

And, sure enough, Alya became pregnant. Her husband worked less and, when he did, she went to work with him.

Terra's brother-in-law, Henry, was a doctor. He and Abigail were very kind to them, and Henry offered to give Alya and the baby free check-ups.

As the months passed, Vanitas grew increasingly more nervous. He'd been excited at first but, now he was… dare he say, scared. How could he, who had done such evil, be a good father?

* * *

One night, a cry of pain jolted Vanitas from sleep; Alya sat up beside him, clutching her abdomen.

"Don't tell me…"

"The baby, its coming!" Alya wheezed.

The two hurried into town as fast as they could. Luckily, Henry said they could come in at any time when she went into labor.

Vanitas banged on the wooden and Abigail opened it. "Vanitas, do you have any idea what time…" Her eyes drifted to the pained woman. "Oh, never mind. Come in, quickly!"

She led Alya into her husband's medical office while motioning for Vanitas to remain outside. Henry went into the room shortly after.

The soon-to-be father sat outside for two hours, his nerves shot as the screams of his wife filled the air. He didn't sit there alone; the cries of pain awoke Abigail's son, Anthony.

Finally, the pained cries stopped, replaced with another cry. The dark Keyblade wielder leapt to his feet as Henry came out of the room. "Well, that went well… mostly…"

"Mostly?"

"Your child is alright, but Alya is now unconscious. She told me that her other two children were taken and killed; it seems, when that happened, she was injured during the birth of the children. I don't think her body can handle giving birth again. If she gives birth again, it could kill her. She's fine right now, though." Henry's face broke into a smile. "Now, would you like me to introduce you to your daughter?"

Vanitas's eyes widened, a… daughter!? Following the doctor, he entered the room. Alya lay on a bed, unconscious and Abigail held a small bundle in her arms. "Hey… meet your father, little one."

Abigail handed the man the bundle and he couldn't believe what he saw. He expected to see brown or blue eyes, but he was surprised to see two golden eyes, like his own, staring up at him, under tufts of black hair. "Sh-she…"

"Looks like she took after her father."

"Yea…" Vanitas struggled to keep his emotions in. The last thing he wanted was to break in front of Terra's family, but this innocent little girl, who looked so much like him, brought tears of joy to his eyes.

His heart melted within him as the infant smiled up at him, reaching out her little arms to her father. Vanitas stretched out a finger and she gripped it in her tiny hands. "Hey there…"

"Alya said that you wanted her to choose the child's first name and you choose the middle name; is that right?" The new father nodded. "She named her Vanette."

"Vanette…" it was too close to his own name to be a coincidence. "I should've known she'd name her something like that. Vanette Ater; how about Vanette Oralee Ater…?"

Henry smiled. "That's a wonderful name! Vanitas, why don't all of you stay the rest of the night? I can do one final check on Alya and Vanette in the morning."

"Sure."

* * *

Alya held little Vanette close as they walked through the crisp winter morning. Fortunately, the snow on the ground was not deep and the walk was easy. The infant gurgled happily as she pulled at her mother's dress.

As the family entered the clearing, where their house stood, a horde of Unversed appeared, curiously glancing at the new, small, human.

Vanette looked at the creatures and squealed with delight. This made all the Floods around their feet start running around excitedly, and the bigger Unversed bounced around. Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Don't get excited; she's too small to play with you." The creatures quieted down at this.

"But she'll be big enough in not too long!" Alya assured them. The monsters all vanished, save one Flood, who followed the family into the house. As the new mother sat down, holding her child, the creature scrambled in her lap, getting face-to-face with the baby. The woman petted the Flood. "This is Vanette; I want you to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

The Unversed touched its face to Vanette's and nuzzled her. The child touched the blue face and smiled.

Vanitas looked down at his baby girl and he smiled; nothing made him happier than seeing that bright smile and those shimmering golden eyes.

* * *

 **And here's the third member of the family!**

 **Vanette Oralee Ater!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **1 Peter 5:7**

 ** _"Give all your worries and cares to God, for he cares about you."_**


	11. Chapter 11: Life Goes On

**This is it!**

 **The final chapter of Tales of Vanitas!**

 **Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Vanette, Alya, and Akame © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Life Goes On**

* * *

Days like this were when Vanitas regretted wearing dark clothing. The sun beat down hard, making the man wipe sweat off his brow.

He paused as the bushes to his left rustled and a scrapper jumped out. "It's just me, you overgrown Flood. Get back to your post." The Unversed scampered into the foliage.

The man continued on his way and soon heard a child's laughter. Coming through the trees, he saw a small child; a little black-haired and golden-eyed girl, dressed in all purple, ran around a clearing. A Flood Unversed chasing her.

The Flood jumped up and the girl tumbled forward, giggling all the time. "Akame! Get off me! You silly little Flood!" She scratched behind his antenna and Akame's back leg twitched happily. Suddenly, the child noticed Vanitas. She leapt to her feet, eyes twinkling with pure joy. "PAPA!"

"Hey sweetheart!" Vanitas gave a genuine smile as his daughter ran into his arms. He scooped her up as she laughed.

"Papa, are we still going to go?"

"What does your mother say?" He looked at Alya, who stood nearby, hanging laundry on the line.

The woman smiled, gently at them. "I have been looking forward to it, myself all day. Vanette, let your father rest from his walk, and then we'll go."

"Yes, Mama."

Vanitas set the child down and went inside the sit down and drink a cool glass of water. However, his rest didn't last long; for soon, a little head of black hair peeked over the edge of the table. "Yes Vanette…?"

"Are you done resting yet?"

He laughed. "Ok, I'm coming, Nettie." The girl giggled at her nickname and grabbed her father's hand, pulling him up to his feet.

* * *

Alya, Vanette, and Vanitas stayed under the cover of trees as they made their way to the nearby river. The lone Flood, known as Akame, sat on Vanette's shoulder.

As they came to the river. The child took off running for the water, Akame jumping off to scamper behind her. Vanette hitched up her skirts and stepped into the water. It didn't take long for a splashing match ensued between her and the Flood.

Vanitas sat on a log, his wife beside him. Alya laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember this place?"

"Hmm?"

"When we first met, you were laying under that tree, right there." She smiled. "And look at us now."

Her husband put an arm around her waist. "Yea… I couldn't have asked for anything better. I have all I need: you and Vanette."

The woman sighed contentedly. "I love you, Vanitas…"

"And I love you…"

* * *

 **Thanks again for all your support!**

 **Don't worry, this isn't the last of this family. They'll appear again.**

* * *

 **Proverbs 16:20**

 ** _"Those who listen to instruction will prosper; those who trust the Lord will be joyful."_**


End file.
